Favorite Moment
by MusicWhispersLyrics
Summary: Lyric is Fang's little sister.From the start he made it clear that he hated her.But does he really?Lyric claims she's usded to it,but it actualy hurts.No one was ever there for her.Fang gets sick,and she helps. Please R&R. better than it sounds.One-shot


**First one-shot. But anyway, I know this one-shot can't be that good, but it'd be nice to see how you guys thought it went, so don't forget to review. But, please, no harsh flames, thanks.**

* * *

**Lyric POV**

I looked at my brother in the corner of my eye. The rest of the Flock had gone out to the movies since Nudge claimed that they had been cooped up inside for too long. In a way she was right. Fang decided to stay, and me being me dicided to stay with him. Only because I knew something was wrong, and he was just too stubborn to say anything about it.

So with the Flock out at the movie theater, both me and Fang decided we can have our own movie theater here at home. We popped bowls of pop corn, and got tons of soda, and broght blackets and pillows downstairs. We were now watching Queen of the Damned at seven o'clock. I chose the part where there was just plain diolouge to say anything.

"Okay, what's going on?" I questioned. Fang gave me an innocent look. He'd been getting the chills, random sweats, and coughing out of nowhere, thinking that I hadn't caught onto the random symtoms.

"What are you talking about?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You seriously think I dont see that you're sick? Why don't you say something. Obviously you're getting the flu." This time he rolled his eyes at me.

"Stop worrying about me, will you? I'll be fine. I've always been fine." I knew he didn't like it when people worried about him, but I was his sister, I just automatically worry about him if something's wrong.

"Fang -"

"What did I just say, Lyric?" He was getting annoyed now. "I've faught Erasers before, I've almost been killed tons of times. Those times have been way worse than just getting the stupid flew. SO what if I get it. I'll be just fine and I won't need your help." He snapped at me.

"Look, Fang -"

"Lryic, seriously, _stop worrying _about me. I've spent 14 years without you worrying about me, and it doesn't need to start now." He was now angry. "I don't need my little sister worrying about me, and I don't want it either. Just leave me alone." With that he turned back to the movie. His words stung, but I stayed quiet.

I waited until the movie was done so I can clean up and go up to my room. I made sure I stayed clear of Fang the whole time. When I entered my room, I plopped down on my bed and stared straight up to the ceiling. Fang's outburst towards me wasn't a surprise. We haven't been on the right foot, right at the start. I don't blame him though. Having a random girl knocking on your doorstep claiming she's your sister after not know you had one for 14 years can be overwhelming.

I was kicked out at the age of 13. That was three months ago. I found them two months ago. Max made Ms. Martinez take blood tests to prove that fang and I were actually related. She only kept me around because she thought Fang might like having a blood relative around knowing that he wasn't alone. Boy was she wrong. I was used to being hated from my parents. They even beat me. But knowing that my brother disliked me almost to the same extent, hurt. I thouht that if I would find him, I'd get a clean start.

But I was wrong - as always. Fang made it clear that he didn't want a sister when he flat out told me. At first it didn't phase me since I thought that would change witht ime. But, within the first month he just treated me similar to my parents. Minus the beatings. He would ignore me I were the only one in the room, and never even spoke a word to me even when I wasn't.

Besides the fact about Fang, the rest was just fine. Everyone else was nice. They treated me like equal, and we had fun. I didn't know if they noticed anything about Fang, but I hoped someone would. Maybe Max. Maybe he would let her help him if something goes wrong. I respect Fang, but sometimes I just wish he'd let someone in.

I stared blankly up at the cieling, then I heard the announcement that everyone was back. I stayed up in my room, and I didn't go out, and no one asked me to. I stayed in even when it was time to eat. I just stayed up in my own 'cave' and kept quiet. I listened to my surroundings, and didn't even notice that everyone had already gone to bed and that it was already 11:00. But it was at that time that my stomach decided that it was time to eat. I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed.

I tip toed down the steps, but right when I was about to reach the last step, I heard barfing noises coming from the bathroom across my door, up the steps. Curious, I tip toed back up the steps, and listened carefully. I, yet again, heard the barfing noises coming from the bathroom, and wondered who they couod be coming from. I then realized that Fang's door was the only one open, and he wasn't in it. I reframed myself from saying "I told you so." Instead I knocked quietly on the door, knowing that he would know that it was only me.

I heard a muffled grunt indicating that that was a sign to come in. I opened the door slowly, not knowing what to exspect when I walk in. To be honest, I was slightly surprised to see Fang on the ground, all sweaty and pale, and teary eyed - prbably from up-chucking all his dinner. He looked at me with his cold eyes. "Don't say, "I told you so." Was all he said before he _tried _to stand up. Key word being 'tried.' He struggled a few times before giving up and sitting down, leaning on the toilet, which I realized that he flushed before I came in.

"So what are you going to do? Go get the Flock, and show them that you told me so?" I could tell that he hated being seen like this. I could also tell that he hated realizing that I was right. But, I wasn't going to do any of those things.

"No." I replied quietly. I then walked over to the cabinet under the sink to grab a small towel. When I made sure it was wet and cold, I walked over to Fang and kneeled down in front of him. He scotted a bit away from me in coution. "Relax, I'm not doing anything bad." He went back to his previous position, but I could tell he was still holding back. Going along with it, I leaned forward and wiped his head with the towel. Seeing him, I knew he was too weak to do anything right now. I proceeded to wipe his head where the sweat was, and I rewashed the and repeated the process.

"Can you stand now?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer, but instead he tried to get up, but couldn't keep his balance with shaking legs. Now his breathing was laboured. Not saying anything, I wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and wrapped my right arm around his waist; holding him up. I half dragged him, and half carried him to his room, and helped him lay down on his bed.

His shirt was damp and sweaty and I knew it had to be uncomfortable. And by the fidgeting, I knew that he was indeed uncomfortable. Quietly I took his shirt off, and with the wet towel, I wiped his arms and body where it was all sweaty. Fang rested his head back on the wall behind him, trying to calm his ragged breathing. Announcing I'll be back, I tip-toed downstairs to get him a glass of water. When I got back up to his room he was still laying downand pale as paper. I approached him, and helped him sit up to drink the water. He chugged it all down, and gave me a quick grateful look. I nodded to acknowledge him.

Turning around, I opened his closet and grabbed his normal black t-shirt. Helping him put that on, too, I again helped him lay down. Wiping his head one more time, I turned to leave and let him rest. "Lyric, wait." I heard Fang speak urgently. At first I thought I had forgotten something, but by the look on his Fang's face when I turned around, I didn't forget anything at all. But it seemed like he wanted to talk. Yeah you heard me... _Fang _wanted to _talk _to _me. _ Why would he want to do that? I thought he didn't want anything to do with me... Not wanting to cause anything bad, I walked quietly up to him. He scooted a bit to the side, and indicated for me to sit down.

I tried to hide the look on my face, but I knew he could see through it so eventually I gave up. Fang looked at me with a thoughtful look in his eyes. I waited patiently for him to speak, while my heart was beating its way out of my chest. "Look," he finally said. "the things I've said to you - done to you - they weren't right. In fact, they were straight out _wrong. _Lyric, all you've done ever since you got here, is be nice to everyone including me, even after the things I've done. The truth is..." he took a deep breathe. "I didn't know how to react when I saw you on our front porch. I didn't know what to do with the whole sister brother thing. And, also, I was afraid-..." I quickly hid the surprise on my face when I heard that. _Fang _was _afraid. _He looked up at me, and it was clear that right now, at this time, he was _not _hiding anything emotion away from me.

"I was afraid that," he continued. "that you'd leave me, just like 'mom and dad' did. I didn't want to let you in because I just didn't want you to leave. But, now you've shown me that you wont do that at all. YOu've shown me that you do love everyoe in this house, and that you wont leave me - not like _they _did. Lryic, I'm _so sorry. _I know my words to you must've hurt you beyond belief, and I'm the one who caused you those feelings. You cannot believe how sorry I am to you, and I wish I could take those words back, but I know I can't." He looked me straight in the eyes when he said this, but he wasn't done. "I _do _want you to be my sister, and I _do _want you to stay." He reached over and gently grabbed my hand in both of his. "Lyric, I'm _so sorry." _Regret, hope, and some other emotion was radiating off of Fang. Happiness, and relief was readiating off of _me._

My brother, the one who I'd hope would open up to me and let me in, has finally chosen to do just that. I didn't try to hide the 'happy tears' that were forming at my eye lids, and I didn't try to his the smile that formed onto my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my torso, hugging me back.

"I'm so sorry, Lyric." He apollogized, burrying his face in my hair. I hugged him tighter, nestling my chin where his neck and shoulder met.

"Apollogy accepted." I whispered, and I knew he heard me because he hugged my even tighter than before. But I didn't mind. My brother, is my brother. And he finally let me in. The tears were spilling now, but I ignored them, and enjoyed the moment. This moment is one of the very few momens that I will _never _forget. This moment was the one moment that I will always think of. My favorite moment.

"I lover you, Lyric."

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

** OKay, I know it cant be that good, but it'd be good if you guys give feedback.(: so please review and tell me how you guys think it went. But, please no harsh flames.**


End file.
